Without Wands
by wordsareuseless
Summary: Harry Potter, boy wonder, is now running for the position of Minister of Magic in a reformed Ministry of Magic. Can he mix politics and pleasure if the pleasure is in the form of a certain Slytherin campaign manager?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Note: There might be a confusion as to what the form of government is in this story. The one I had in mind is a Representative Democracy characterized by its free and fair multi-party elections, in which an individual is to act as representative to the party. The title "Minister of Magic" here is preserved because I lack creativity to think of a new title. :3

Enjoy and review! xx

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Prologue<strong>

The three former students dined together, sharing a bottle of an expensive, aged Pinot Noir and tiptoeing around the subject that weighed so heavily on their minds and hearts. The two men shared a look of confusion, neither of them could guess what the bright young woman intended to say.

As pastel oranges and pinks of sunset tinted the sky, the two former Aurors kept on drinking their wine. Silence is not something eminent in the headquarters of the Equality Party. The bushy-haired young woman spoke first, finally breaking the ominous silence.

"I think we're losing the election." She stated as a matter-of-factly. "Look here." She said as she handed the two other men files enclosed in green folders. The two men studied the files carefully, assessing them silently. The woman stared at the two other men carefully and inspected carefully their reactions. Years had passed and the times have changed in the British wizarding world. After the war the political climate took a dramatic, albeit expected, turn.

The wizards and witches of UK demanded some form of democratic right – the right to vote. The Ministry of Magic has lost its moral and authoritative high ground when Death Eaters, under the command of Lord Voldemort, infiltrated it. The population claimed that they should have more voice in who to elect in the positions within the ministry. Kingsley Shacklebot, then acting Minister of Magic, had no other choice but to yield. It was after the war, and though the evils of Lord Voldemort have been banished, people were still thin-skinned over the issue of leadership within the Ministry.

And so, in year 2000, the Minister of Magic proclaimed his first official Ministry Order: That after every 4 years, the of-age wizards and witches of Great Britain would have the right to vote for their desired Minister of Magic. And since then, there have been many political parties that arose. Out of the handful political parties, two emerged to be fierce and powerful competitors.

On one hand there was the Blood Party; purveyors of old wizarding traditions and practices. Although they are not, as they claim, pure-blood extremists as the Death Eaters had been, they were for the "continuation and preservation of old wizarding culture and traditions" and were against "neo-liberal ploys to upturn the practices of the wizarding population and expose it to the muggles". On the other hand, there was the Equality Party; founded on the basic virtues of justice and fair-play. They claim that "it is about time to radically change wizarding malpractices that promote inequality and social injustice."

During the first historic election in 2001, the Equality Party had won. Then incumbent Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebot decided to run and was declared winner by a landslide vote. This however, was short-lived. In year 2005 the Blood Party had won, and so in years 2009 and 2013.

"This is preposterous!" the red-haired man exasperated. The other two looked at him in shock. "Always the look of surprise, eh? Of course I know how to use big words!" the two other laughed heartily.

"Of course, Ronald. Do you actually know what that means?" The woman asked and snickered.

"C'mon, Hermione, I'm not that daft. It means ridiculous… right?"

"Yes. And no you're not daft. I just wasn't expecting you to use such a _polite _term." Hermione redirected her look toward the other man. "Harry, what are you thinking?"

Harry positioned his glasses and let on a loud sigh. "You think we're losing."

"No Harry, _we are _losing. That's statistics you're holding, and they rarely lie. Although we're not losing epically, they are still 8 percent ahead of us in terms of household votes."

"These people! You wonder why they do such thing. Years ago they were all for equal rights and democracy and against pure-blood leadership, but look at the Ministers they've voted! First there was Antonio Greengrass, and then Marcus Parkinson, and now, bloody hell, the so-called Minister Richard Browning! I mean, they might as well elect former Death Eaters as our minister! And who in their right mind wouldn't vote for Harry? I mean, he's only the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron said.

"I agree with you on that Ronald, the previous and incumbent Minister was, to politely say it, lacking in vision and action. All they do is seat there, look pretty and do the same things as it was before. It's really disheartening. I see no change in leadership and in action. I mean, they can't even pass my law regarding the liberalization of House Elves!"

Ron and Harry shared a knowing look. The SPEW has been Hermione's project since she's been in the Ministry. And although she is possibly the most brilliant witch to hold the position of Head of Magical Creature Regulation in MLE, she was still seen as sort of lowly simply because she was muggle born.

"But seriously, Ron, I don't think Harry's title is enough credit to make him win this election."

"But seriously, Ron, I don't think Harry's title is enough credit to make him win this election."

"I'm also Head of the Auror Department, Hermione. The _youngest _Head auror in the known wizarding world history. Surely that counts for something."

"Well that too. But that's just all you have. Nott is so much more influential than you in many ways. He's Undersecretary for the Minister, a former Hogwarts Governor, a pure-blood wizard with lots of businesses and social connection." Hermione explained, much to the disappointment of Harry.

"But Harry bloody killed Voldemort! He saved us all!" Ron argued.

"That isn't enough, Ronald. Sure, Harry's a hero but that doesn't guarantee leadership."

"But- "Ron cut.

"And although he is head of the Auror Department, he is still in no league against Nott's experience in governance. Sometimes, a hero is just that – a hero. People adore you, that's true, but charm and adoration are not enough to win an election. You need mobilization, connection, and a lot of endorsement. And let's face it; you're not exactly chummy with the most powerful people, Harry. Plus they're pulling the 'you're muggle-raised' card. They keep on insinuating that you know nothing of wizarding tradition. Plus the many rumours of your personal life plastered in the Prophet are not helping either to convince people that you are worthy of the position."

"That's bollocks. Everybody knows it's just black propaganda!"

"Apparently not everybody, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Well…" Ron spoke; both Harry and Hermione glanced at his direction. "What's your plan, then, Ms. Campaign Manager?"

Hermione gave both men a very knowing look, as if she had been waiting for that question. As it turned out, she did have a plan.

"Simple. We'll hire another campaign manager."

"Isn't that moot, Hermione? I mean I have you and Ron too."

"I mean somebody of pure-blood stature."

"I am pure-blood!" Ron supplied.

"Yes, you are. But you're not _conniving _enough. Nor you know the workings of an ambitious mind. Nor you have the ability to go underhanded."

"Blimey, Hermione. You're saying as if we need to hire a Slytherin!"

"As it turns out, Ronald, I just have the Slytherin in mind. Someone who knows the ins and outs of pure-blood politics; someone ambitious and can put himself in the position of a pure-blood wizard desiring a position."

Ron and Harry eagerly waited for the name of the supposed new campaign manager. Hermione just smiled at them. "This might be somewhat… shocking."

"Who is it, then?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Someone we all know. Rich, cunning, and aristocratic. He will be a good addition to the team. Plus he said he'd do it pro bono."

"Out with it woman!" Ron finally said. Hermione can't help but suppress a laugh. She was obviously teasing the other two with the identity of the new campaign manager.

"Promise you won't overreact?"

"Yes." Harry said. She looked at Ron who nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm serious about the not overreacting, guys."

Harry put his right hand over his left chest and gestured a seemingly writing the letter 'x' over it. "We promise."

"Right. It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped opened and they were gawking at Hermione. "Actually, he's going to be here in a few minutes. So it's best if you close your mouths and compose yourselves."

Is it really? Harry wondered. He found no plausible reason as to why Malfoy – former death eater, school rival and life-long adversary – would want to work with their party as campaign manager. He probed deep and wide inside his mind to find a singularly spectacular reason for this unlikely turn of event but found absolutely nothing.

Ron finally managed to compose himself and asked, "Hermione, are you sure about this?"

"Of course. He knows what he's doing. I've talked to him about possible plans and he was brilliant! He was still a right git, but very eloquent. We _need _him in our team." Hermione emphasized on the word need. "I even dare say he just might be our ace into winning this whole election."

Stubborn as ever, Ron said no. But he was no match to Hermione's logical and pragmatic answers. "Surely you won't let old rivalries get in the way!" she said. "Besides, it is Harry's decision to make." She directed her look at Harry who was still obviously brooding over the news.

"So, what will it be, Harry?"

Before even answering, Ron pleaded to Harry. "Mate, you wouldn't want him on o_ur _team_."_

"Well..." Harry stammered.

Ron gave him a look of disbelief, Hermione's smug was evident.

"I trust Hermione's instincts. I am assuming you thought this through carefully and objectively?" He fixed his look at his campaign manager and spokesperson.

"Of course. Unlike you two, I don't do things out of a mere whim." She gave Ron a very condescending glance.

"Very well then. If he can help us win, we'll have him."


	2. Chapter 2: The Hufflepuff Strategem

****Thank you so much to those who subscribed to this story! I'll do my best to keep the story interesting. xo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Hufflepuff Stratagem<strong>

The meeting room contained Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Despite Hermione's desire to be patient with the obvious lack of his husband's logical perception, she just could not help it but bicker with Ron.

Ron, aided now with the emotional range of a serving spoon, had argued passionately against the inclusion of Draco Malfoy in their campaign team. Harry just sat there, head throbbing and still in deep thought. "Stop bickering you two!" he shouted, already losing his patience.

Just then, Ron and Hermione stopped their argument but gave each other nasty looks. One might say that these arguments they have are the hearth of their relationship, not one day had passed that these two didn't disagree on anything. Their heated arguments always lead to an even heated kiss-and-make-up session.

A knock interrupted the silence that had engulfed the meeting room.

"That must be Malfoy." Hermione said and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry snapped out from his internal ministrations. "You two, play nice." She added.

"Malfoy, so nice of you to join us. Please come in." She gestured Malfoy to enter the room and Malfoy readily took a seat even without being told, as if he belonged there. Nothing much has changed about Draco Malfoy's appearance. Only the small lines etched on his face is indicative that he's aged. His patented hair is still shiny and lustre as ever; his stance that of aristocracy and grace.

"I believe Mrs. Weasley here had informed you of my addition to the team. Introductions are not necessary. Sit down, Weaselbee, you look absolutely red." were Draco's opening lines.

Harry led out a loud sigh and openly rolled his eyes in resignation. Obviously this is going to be a difficult time for every body, especially him.

Hermione and Ron took a seat as Draco began to lay out his campaign plans.

"First order of business – image." He said and gave Harry a rather "what-is-he-wearing" look. "If you want to play the part, Potter, you have to _look _the part. Politics is mostly about perception and image. A leader, if anything else, is how the people see him. And if all the people see is that horrendous hair of yours impolitely spread all over your head, then I reckon we can see why the people wouldn't want to vote for you."

"There nothing wrong with Harry's look." Ron murmured.

"I suppose that is rather an epiphany coming from someone who seemed to have forgotten to comb his hair."

Ron bit his lip. Harry looked uncomfortable in his seat and for the first time in years actually felt self-conscious. "What's wrong with the way I look?" He inquired.

"Oh, just this and that."

"Malfoy, we don't have time for vagueness. What's your plan?" Hermione impatiently asked.

"A Potter make-over. We'll call this the Hufflepuff Stratagem."

As it turned out, the Hufflepuff Stratagem is a brilliant plan. Harry realized, after much explanation from Draco, that he did look like an undesirable politician. He is exceptionally good-looking, but a little rough on the edges. Draco had suggested to "soften Potter's image, so much that he can pass off as a loving, trustworthy, loyal, and caring Hufflepuff."

"But, why a Hufflepuff, Malfoy? I mean, isn't that just stereotyping?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, stereotypes are what we deal with in politics." Hermione nodded. "You are depicted as a hero slash celebrity. Sure you are brave and courageous and will go out to save the universe if it is about to fall. But what people need is some sort of leadership – a very Slytherin and Ravenclaw trait. But you see, Slytherins and Ravenclaws are not necessarily known for their warmth. And although both make great leaders, they may seem distant and cold."

"Nott's a Slytherin, why is he winning the polls?" Ron asked.

"The answer is simple, Ron." It was now Hermione who answered. "Because even though he seems cold and distant, he's had relevant leadership experience. That makes up for his demeanour."

"I had relevant leadership skills!" Harry shouted.

"Potter, honestly that is not enough experience. People are readily influenced by what they see in the papers. All they see on the prophet is how Nott donated to this charity, how Nott helped this distressed family, yadda yadda. And all they see about you is how you try your best to avoid reporters." Draco said.

"I hate reporters."

"And they hate you too, Potter. That is why you have to go Hufflepuff on them. Show them that you can be warm and fuzzy and all those things that make unicorns dance. Show the media that you can be approachable. That wouldn't be so hard right? Seeing as you are all adorable and good – " Draco abruptly stopped. He almost slipped out that he found Harry attractive.

Truth be told, Harry had become more attractive throughout the years. And this is Draco Malfoy judging Potter's aesthetics objectively. Who knew that age would do Potter so much good? His visceral presence is enough to overwhelm those who are meek.

"Errr... Malfoy?" Harry asked and poked his cheek.

Malfoy almost jumped out of his skin from shock but recovered swiftly. "Yes, Potter?"

"Carry on, then."

"Right. I just had a moment. Not important, though. Going back, the point I am trying to make is this: try to look more approachable Potter, and in no time people would actually think you are approachable and get more votes."

"Brilliant... bloody brilliant!" Ron said in delight. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you on our team then."

Hermione beamed in pride. "All right then. Let Harry think about the stratagem first and we'll talk more tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm sure Rose and Hugo would want their Mum and Dad home."

The four of them stood up at the same time and Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes to each other. Draco watched the three, wondering how after all these years they remained to be as close as it had always been. Truly, some friendships are meant to last forever, and these three were a proof to that.

Hermione and Ron first left the room and as Harry was about to exit, Draco grabbed his arms. "About the make-over part, Potter. You _really _need one. Look-wise, I mean. I am willing to go out shopping with you tomorrow, if you'd like." He offered politely.

"I... uhm... right then. I'll meet you at Horizon Alley then. 10 am."

"Right, see you then." He replied as he let go of Harry's arm.

* * *

><p><em>Shopping. <em>Whoever said that shopping cannot buy happiness is sorely mistaken. Shopping is an act of liberation, the ultimate expression of one's freedom. Or so Draco thought. Apparently, Harry had hated every moment they were shopping. Harry was literally dragging himself from shop to shop and Draco could not care less about the man's attitude. He said it once, with emphasis, and said it again to Harry: "Potter, in politics, you can't play well if you don't look good. You're lucky you are actually good-looking... you just need a little... cleaning up, is all."

Harry snorted in a much undignified manner and Draco scowled at him. "Really, Potter, I'm trying to make you win here."

"Why."

"It's my job."

"Yeah. But _why?"_

"Because I'm a bored rich man, Potter. I have nothing else to do with my life. And I do not want Nott to win." Draco explained and went to enter a ready-to-wear robe shop. He went straight away to the rack of dark green velvet robes.

Harry wondered why Draco did not want Nott to win. He wanted so badly to ask him but withdrew. He is no position to question Malfoy's intentions, not when he badly needed his help. "So, this whole Hufflepuff thing, how do you intend to see this through?"

Draco paused from his robe-searching and turned around to meet Harry's eyes. Maybe green isn't really his colour, he said to himself. "That is just the first step. First is to change your image, then we shall tweak and look over your platform and then wage an all out campaign to garner more votes. A little black propaganda every now and then."

"Malfoy." Harry's voice tensed. "There will be no black propaganda on my campaign."

Just then Draco took out something from his bag – the day's edition of The Daily Prophet. The headline read: _Harry Potter and the Equality Party hire ex-Death Eater as new campaign manager._

Harry grabbed the paper and read the article. To much of his distaste the words "would-have-been assassin", "Dark Lord's ex-ally", "blood purist" appeared on the trashy article. "This is bollocks."

"They're just starting. Nott maintains a very civil relationship to many Prophet reporters. What do you expect, a one-page ad saying 'Vote for Harry Potter, he's so nice and awesome and perfect!' This is nothing, Potter. And I'm used to all of it anyway, nothing I haven't seen or heard."

It was true anyway. Post-war, Malfoy had endured a lot of criticisms and unfair judgment from most members of the wizarding community. His last minute deflection against Lord Voldemort was his only saving grace. Since then, the Malfoy family chose to remain under the radar, only involving themselves in various social occasions. The last time he'd seen the name 'Malfoy' on the Prophet is when it announced the departure of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy from England to Russia. Since then, Draco had been the one managing all the "Malfoy affairs", whatever that means.

"It must hurt, still." Draco gave him a wondering look. "I mean, I've been pretty much trashed and stalked by the Prophet and sometimes they really do get under my skin. No one can retain a nonchalant stance when you are personally attacked. Somehow you must feel the urge to defend yourself."

Draco nodded. "Of course. Sometimes I want to fight back, but what good that would do? When people already judged you even before they know you, the judgment formed remains with them. I will always be a marked man for them, and I will always have to struggle to be not that man who they expect me to be. That's why when Weasley – Hermione, I mean contacted me to help with the campaign, I readily said yes. People were kind of expecting I'll be with my fellow purebloods all the way. I want to help so you can win, and if you win, then maybe... maybe people's perception can change."

Harry saw the glimmer of hope and resignation in Draco's eyes. It must have been hard to be persecuted for something you did not choose yourself. He was reminded why he wanted to be an Auror so much – so that every wizard and witch can have a safe place to be whoever they want to be. It may be a poetic delusion for some, but for Harry, it is something that he wants to get done. "I chose to run because I want to change our community."

Draco laughed and tapped Harry's shoulder lightly. "Of course Potter, that's what we all want." He said. The rest of their shopping trip went on silently and surprisingly pleasantly.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco arrived at the campaign base after lunch. Hermione, along with other of Harry's friends – Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cho, and Zacharias. Ron was obviously absent. "Oh, he's running some errands for me and the kids."<p>

"You have children?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled and nodded. "Two. Rose and Hugo. Rose is four and Hugo is two."

After the rather long and uninteresting introductions, the group finally managed to settle down for a sit-down meeting. They were about to decide on what slogan to use for Harry's campaign. Various suggestions were made, such as:

_Don't be shy, give Harry a try! _

_We need a Hero. _

_The Boy-Who-You-Should-Vote_

_Deeds, not words_

_Had enough?_

_The Potter's Hands_

_Nobody's hotter, vote Potter_

All of which were met with a heaps of laughter, revulsion, or just general dislike. Surprisingly, it was Luna's suggestion that garnered the most approval from the team.

_Believe in Magic._


	3. Chapter 3: Believe in Magic

Happy Thanksgiving weekend! Although we technically do not celebrate Thanksgiving here in my country, it is still a rather nice thought to stop and be grateful for all the wonderful things in our life.

So dear reader, I thank thee for taking interest in my story. Enjoy this chapter! Also, a big thank you to those who have put this story (and in some, me) in their alert list.

-Aa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Believe in Magic<strong>

Luna Lovegood is unusually brilliant. What she lacks in method and pedagogy, she makes up for oddness and creativity. Intelligence, after all, does not manifest in a universal form. That is why Luna, oddball and quirky extraordinaire became the party's (and by extension, Harry) Communications and Public Relations Head.

"That is quite an inspired slogan, Luna. I like it." said Harry. Everyone else nodded in agreement. In her patented dream-like state, Luna gave a smile of pride.

The meeting ended up in high-spirits. Everybody was eager to contribute on their new campaign strategies, each giving their most enthused ideas. They were going for a more inspirational campaign strategy to combat the archaic strategy of the other party, and hopefully they can win this time.

Cho is the team's financing director. She eagerly reported that she had the support of many different businesses and establishments who were willing to pledge their donations to help in the campaign. Although they were not as big businesses as those who were supporting the other party, she reckoned that their sheer quantity alone make-up for the considerably smaller money they may donate. Support is still support and in the world of politics no donation or pledge is too small enough.

Hermione was the team's official spokesperson and also acts the team's legal counsel along with Draco and Zacharias. Zacharias was the team's head policy researcher. He is responsible for researching and developing policies that can be used in the campaign. So far he had this idea to have squibs extensive legal rights in the wizarding population. Admittedly, he and Hermione had certain disagreements with the SPEW as he found Elvish Liberation quite a preposterous and an undoable feat. Still, he was brilliant in his policy making – they were coherent and tight and certainly have a lot of impact in the wizarding community.

Seamus and Dean were the campaign team's field organizers. They were responsible for most of the on-the-ground mobilization and vote-canvassing. Also, they were responsible for spearheading any local campaigning events. Therefore they were the ones to organize all of the campaign programs in different wizarding towns and communities.

All their plans for the campaign were now set and in-place… they need only doing. And this is the most difficult task of all. Just when they were about to dismiss their assembly, Ron came running through the door, flushed in red and panting. He was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet for tomorrow's release. He went straight to the table and put down the paper rather loudly. Hermione took it and scanned it, before giving it to Harry. "What is it, Harry?" Dean asked.

"WHAT? This is mental!" Harry shouted. He couldn't believe what was written on the paper. Everybody else seemed to be wondering what roused that reaction from the trio. Dean then took the paper and read the headline out loud.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Spotted Dating Together." Draco's eyes went wide and he grabbed the paper from Dean even before he can read it. "Let me look." He read the article quietly and gave out a sigh. "Seems like the black propaganda has begun. Look here." He lay down the paper on the table and pointed on a line.

_Harry Potter's sexuality has been in constant question by the media. Now, it seems like, we have our answer. Our hero was spotted at Horizon Alley, dilly-dallying with former Death-Eater, would-be-assassin Draco Malfoy. It seems like their relationship is more than a professional one but a pleasurable one as well._

"How can they even write this?" Dean asked. "They have no right to pry on Harry's personal affair." He said blandly. Harry shot him a rather shocked look, and Dean understood that look immediately. He directed his look on Draco who was still reading the rest of the article. "I mean, right, they can't just accuse such…. things. Malfoy and Harry are just colleagues… right."

"Luna you have to fix this." Draco said calmly. Luna shook her head. "I'll try my best to retract this statement. We cannot afford such rumours this early on our campaign."

"This is why I don't like going out." Harry said quietly.

"We can't help it Potter." Draco said. "You are a public figure and your life is for them to scrutinize. I just don't understand why they would bring out rumours like this. It's not like we _can_ actually like each other that way."

The other people in the room gave each other glances. Draco would be daft not to notice. "OK, really. What is it?"

They exchanged looks again. Harry nodded. "I'll be the one to say it." The other just silently sat down. "Right… uhm… Malfoy, you see… they had a basis… for the rumours, I mean. Because you see… I'm… uhm… I'm gay." He looked down and sat down. Draco also sat down – calmly.

"Any more secrets I need to know?"

"No… nothing." Harry answered.

"Very well then. I bet Lovegood here knows how to fix this conundrum. Any more concerns?" The room was stifled in silence, the awkwardness and tension evident. "I guess we're done for the day." Seamus said brightly. "We'll all be going then." He arose from his seat and said his goodbyes to the rest of the team members before leaving the room. When the rest had left, Harry lightly tapped Draco's shoulder who was fixing his papers. Draco looked at Harry questioningly. "What, Potter?"

"Sorry…"

He moved away from Harry and went through the door. "For what?" he asked.

"Just… just…. Nothing. You seemed upset when I told you."

"I was upset. I should _know _these things. You should trust me. But I realized that it would not be that easy trusting me…" Harry opened his mouth, wanting to say something. Draco raised his index finger and put it over his lips. "I know, Potter. It's not easy to get over our past. Especially after… after what I told you years back, that I –" He paused, careful not to complete the sentence. "I'm going now, then."

Draco left the room silently. Harry just stood there, face down.

* * *

><p>Draco went home with urgency. He was shaking even before he left the meeting. <em>How can I be so stupid? <em>He was struggling to maintain his composure – not just to keep up with appearances because there was no one to visibly judge him at his own home; his want for self-composure now stemmed from his need for self-preservation. Pride is not a sin but a virtue, something he had learned along the way. Pride, after all, is a personal commitment. It's what separates the great and the excellent from the small and mediocre.

He shuffled through the old letters inside the drawer of his bedside table. The letters he kept all throughout the years – the letters that were dear to him. He went straight to the letter buried deepest in the file and hesitated to take it first. Then, with a surge of inscrutable courage, took it out, as if searching for answer.

He examined it, and examined it again. _What an idiot am I? All this, for nothing. _He thought for himself as he pressed the letter onto his chest. His heart was beating twice as fast as it did. His eyes didn't lie then, and it didn't lie now. But his ears didn't lie a few moments ago. Maybe… maybe people can change, maybe not when you want them to be but they change eventually. He hated himself for giving-up so easily back then. Looking back he didn't really had a choice. He was rejected, and even if he wanted that thing so much, he just could not beg. _Timing is a fucking idiot. _He said to himself with such disdain.

And then a realization borne out of insecurity sprang cocked up inside me. _Maybe it was just me. Maybe I just am not the right person._ He put the letter back into the drawer and he slung himself onto his bed, face first. He buried himself amongst the softness of the pillows and the mattress, making himself believe that external comfort can ease a breaking heart. He wished he knew how to make oneself oblivious to the ghosts of the past and only then his pain and longing would be over, the infinite hole inside him will be gone and he would be better.

Draco replayed a scene inside his head over and over again, wanting to seek things he might have missed or words he might have misunderstood. Everything is the same as he remembered them to be, and everything still had the same meaning as it did before. In the scene he was trying to remember there were him and Harry Potter. By then their enmity has been pacified but they were never really friends. It was just a year after the war and both of them returned to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. Things were in a blur and Draco struggled to find his identity and ontology. It was that year that he knew, positively and inevitably that was gay. More so that he had fallen for no one less than Harry Potter.

It was a sunny December and Hogwarts students were just to board the Hogwarts Express back to London because of the holidays. He mustered every inch of audacity he never knew he had and approached Harry to confess his newfound sexuality and the fact that _he loves him. _Harry just gawked at him, twitched his head to the right and when he had gathered his wits, suppressed the urge to laugh. His eyes twinkled in absolute delight and he giggled just a little bit. Draco flushed in embarrassment and was gripping the hem of his shirt so tight. _"I'm serious here, Potter." _He only said and Harry immediately went from entertained to distressed. _"Erm, right… I'll go…" _He only managed to say and he left, leaving Draco just standing there looking like an idiot whose heart had just been run over by a thousand elephants.

Days after he had received a letter from Harry Potter:

_Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry. I know we're not enemies anymore but I just do not like you that way. I like __women__ and everything about them. Again, I'm sorry._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

He likes women! And everything about them! It was even underlined for emphasis. It was a risk to fall for someone, he knew it. However, the sudden admission from Harry moments ago just crushed him like a sledgehammer hit him at the back of his head, rendering him catatonic. If his life were a romance novel he'd be willing to throw himself at Harry at this moment and just fall in love with him all over again, but this is real life. He had let go and he must abide by his decision. Or must he?

A voice inside his head (which coincidentally sounded like Luna's) said something that made him want to just alter his decision. It said: _Believe in Magic._

But must he? Can magic between him and Harry happen? Is it even fair to reprise old emotions just because the present circumstances seem a little better? What then of pride, of self-preservation? Ah, but Harry wouldn't like him. He never did and he never will. This '_believe'_ stuff should be stopped. He loved the metaphor of nature but he had got to kill the butterflies fluttering inside of him.

Pain is when you had your heart broken once. Doom is when you get your heart broken again for the same reason. Pain must be remembered, he just held on to it to save himself from impending doom.


	4. Chapter 4: Ravenclaw Resolution

New chapter. Hurrah! Please, please, I need your reviews. I'm a little unsure of the plot so far and I want to know what you guys think of it so far. Do you like it so far? You think it sucks? Do you think it's boring? Or are there too many cliffhangers? Just, tell me something.

-A

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Ravenclaw Resolution<strong>

Harry was just about to enter his office on the first Monday of December when he noticed that two people were already in there.

The door was ajar and two people were seated on the couch adjacent to the chimney. One was Hermione and the other one was Draco. The two seemed very absorbed talking about something. Harry saw Draco open his mouth but heard nothing, Hermione did the same. Both were exchanging words that are inaudible from where Harry stood. He coughed loudly to make the other two realize his presence. He fully opened the door and made his way in. Hermione stood and greeted him and took leave. "I'll see you at lunch, Harry." She only said and went on her way.

Harry made his way to his desk and put down his belongings over the table. Draco stood up and put a folder at Harry's table. "Read this, Potter."

"What's this?"

"Your speech for tomorrow's press conference."

"What for?" His brows furrowed.

"Well, Luna, Hermione, and I already agreed about this. _This – " _Draco pointed at the folder. "Is your statement addressing the rumours that were published at the Prophet."

Harry picked up the folder and scanned its content swiftly. "So I am denying the truth then?" He said and tried gazing at Draco's eyes. Draco's eyes tried averting Harry's eyes.

"Hermione said that you didn't want to be 'out' yet. So I guess it's only natural to deny the truth at this time."

Harry sat down and scanned the folder again. "What's your take on this?"

"Nothing. I let Hermione and Luna decide what you should say." Draco sad coldly.

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

"We are talking, aren't we?" Draco snapped.

"About last night…"

"It's _none _of my business, Potter. Your personal preferences are of the least importance to me. I'm here to make you win, not to meddle with your affairs."

Harry sighed loudly and tried reaching Draco's wrist. Draco waved away Harry's hands and walked away.

"Malfoy… I just need to explain…"

"No need, Potter. Things are the way they are. Reinstating the past is useless. We have a job to be done here and I intend to execute it properly." Draco said. But, as he was about to walk out the door he took out a small box from the pocket of his trousers. "Take this. That's a new invention, a firecall watch." He handed the package to Harry.

Harry, curious at the new gadget, hurriedly opened the lid of the box. It revealed a watch-like apparatus. The clock was replaced by a half globe with green fire within it. The green fire flickered and danced within the globe and Harry grew even more curious at the apparatus.

"So we can…"

"Yes, Potter. We can use to communicate with each other. You only need to tell the name of the person you're contacting and it will directly connect you to him or her."

"Wow. This is amazing…"

"Yes. But Luna said it is a little temperamental at the moment. She's still trying to refine it. But it is really helpful at the moment so we're using it nevertheless. Makes communication a way lot easier."

Harry gladly strapped on the watch and gaped at it merrily for a while. Draco quietly left the room as Harry was decidedly sidetracked by Luna's new invention.

* * *

><p>The press room was full of reporters. Wizard cameras are everywhere, quills and parchments aplenty. It was very crowded and the people inside the room were chattering loudly, contributing to the room's chaos.<p>

The Equality Party called for a press conference to address the rumours circulating about Harry. Also, they are now about to formally introduce Draco Malfoy as their new campaign manager.

Harry was nervous as he stepped on the podium. His heart was beating twice as fast, not that he hadn't done this before. But this time is different, something big is about to happen.

Flashes and flashes of light drowned the room. The reporters were crazily throwing questions. Harry raised his right hand, commanding silence from everyone in the room. The room's tension rose as everyone waited for Harry's statement.

"I am here to clear the rumours regarding my personal life." The reporters muttered and scratched hastily at their parchments.

"Although I believe that my personal life is none of anyone's business, I have come to realize that as a public figure, it is inevitable that the public will clamor over details of my personal affairs. And so, I am now deliberately affirming that yes, I am gay."

The press went hullaballoo at Harry's confession, but no one is more shocked at his confession than his team and Draco. The reporters tried to press more out of Harry but he refused to answer any questions. He walked away from the podium only to see the stunned looks from his team. Ron was the only one sensible enough to take action and grabbed Harry, shielding him from the flashes of the camera and the wave of crowd approaching them. Harry and Ron were the first ones to leave the room, followed by the rest of the campaign team.

Draco, surprised by the circumstances, still managed to remain cool. He volunteered to remain in the room for further questioning from the press. He wanted to stay because he desired to assess the situation and see how the press reacted from the recent revelation – that, and he cannot face Harry at the moment. He is drowning in confusion at the moment, never has he felt more confused and humiliated ever in his life. Harry refused his feelings because he wasn't gay, but that was a lie. Harry is gay, but from what he knew he didn't want anyone else to know. But this stunt Harry just pulled is contrary to whatever he wants. What is Harry playing at?

He must, at this moment, suture these feelings and prodding. A job must be done. He stood elegantly at the podium and forced himself to relax. He answered every question with grace and respect.

Luna, unnoticed by many was smiling all through out the tryst.

* * *

><p>Before the interview Harry decided to give the firecall watch a try. He initially wanted to contact Draco but decided not to. He needed first a help from someone whose knowledge is exceptionally brilliant. He never really understood why, but he had this eerie feeling that what he was about to do is wrong. And so, without much thought, he contacted the first person in his mind who he thinks has unbridled genius.<p>

"Call Luna Lovegood."

The firecall watch glowed and the green fire grew bigger, revealing the face of a very expectant Luna Lovegood.

"Oh hello there, Harry. Fancy contraption isn't it?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes, fancy indeed. Listen, Luna, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead Harry. Better ask now than later. After all questions are answers in themselves." She said in a rather philosophical tone.

"Ok. So here's the thing. Should I tell the truth?" Harry asked vaguely.

Luna was silent for a while from the other line. She spoke, "Tell the truth, I say. Not because it is the right and honest thing to do but because it is the only thing to be done. All lying and hiding is exhaustible, but the truth is not. If for anything, tell the truth because it can never be gone nor disappear."

Harry thought of Luna's words carefully before responding. If he tells the truth many things and people will be implicated. Especially…

"Luna, what about _him_? Wouldn't he be hurt if the truth come out?"

"Ah yes, _him. _To be honest, I don't think the truth will hurt him at all. He knows of it anyway, so what's another a thousand more to know what he already knows?"

"I suppose you're right. I think it will hurt him more if I hid the truth. Err. Thank you Luna."

"You're welcome, Harry." Luna replied.

"Uhm, Luna… how do you turn this off?" Harry asked sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ON MERLIN'S BEARD WAS THAT?" Hermione shouted as soon as they were away from the horde of reporters.<p>

"I just wanted the truth out."

"But why, Harry? I – we all thought you didn't want the truth out?" Hermione asked, now calmly. Her question was backed-up with the nods of the rest of the team.

"I didn't want to hurt _him. _I want _him _to be free of this. He deserves it."

There was silence in the room. As if no one can argue against the welfare of this _him._ Just then, the press conference has ended and Luna and Draco entered the room. Everybody slightly looked panicked and jumpy.

"Potter! You better have an explanation with this madness!" Draco yelled.

It was Hermione who now answered. "We just think it's better for… for the campaign if he told the truth."

"You do realize we have to recalibrate our plans then, Weasley?"

Hermione nodded. Draco eyed the rest of the team. He knew something was off. He knew there were having a conversation before he entered the room, but they stopped as soon as they heard him coming in.

He wondered what other secrets this team is keeping from him. Draco so wanted to voice out his need to know whatever it is that needs knowing, but restrained himself. For now, all he wanted was to go home and sort things out.

"Right." Harry said. "Let's all just go home. We'll just meet tomorrow. I hope by then everything is settled."

The rest of the team dissipated and only Luna, Draco, and the Trio remained. Harry spoke out once again and ordered the rest of them to leave except for Draco. "We need to talk." He said in a very commanding voice.

"About what?"

"That thing… Yesterday. When you found out that I was gay."

"What about that?" he said and sneered.

"I know you're upset…"

"I am not upset!" Draco shouted. "I'm just a little taken aback, that's all."

Harry resisted the urge to lose his temper. Draco's stubbornness is really making him lose it.

"I just want you to know that I didn't admit then because I was protecting someone. And that… And that I really wish you still give me a chance."

"No." Draco answered profusely. "You rejected me, laughed at my face, and went on your merry way. Whatever chance you have, it has been long gone. Now please, Potter, let's keep this relationship _professional_."

The last word was the last straw. Harry threw all the restraint he has left and blurted out: "Damn it, Malfoy. Why are you so stubborn? Can't you see that _I like you? _A lot. OK. And that what happened then was just… unfortunate… It wasn't the right time, things were different then, there was Ginny and… and… Just give me a chance, OK?"

Draco felt a pang in his heart, as if he was joyful and pained at the same time. He was happy to know that Harry, his first love, actually liked him. Shouldn't he be jumping up and down from joy? But no, something inside him betrayed him, something in his memory that won't go away.

The pain of rejection weighs more than the healing feeling of happiness. One can forget how to be happy but one cannot forget rejection, not him, especially.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand and tried to hold it but Draco didn't respond.

"No." Draco said with finality. "I won't let you close enough again to hurt me." He said as he let go of Harry's hands.

He exited the room and never even looked back at Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Spilled Blood

There might be one more chapter before the year ends - or maybe not. It really depends on how much time I have.

Anyway, thank you for all those subscriptions and alerts. Melissa, passion and love, Hortensia, BlackRoseTat, Ginnii, and Nicole - thank you for the reviews!

Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy and be merry!

-Aa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Spilled Blood<strong>

The board room is dimly lit. The fireplace which is located on the left is the only source of light in the room. The heavy, maroon curtains did not help either. There is a long table in the center of the room and eight people are seated. Theodore Nott Jr., the party's candidate for Minister is absent, in his replacement is his wife, Pansy Parkinson-Nott.

"My husband can't come in today, as you can see. But he wishes that we continue this meeting, seeing as our numbers are going down." She said haughtily. One would think that Pansy is the one running for Minister of Magic, not only that her father was former Minister she was also a rather formidable politician. She has grown to be this eloquent, charming, and terrifying woman befitting to hold a position of power. Her presence commands attention and her words are said with such heaviness as if they were law.

"Well?" She asked when no one answered. She raised he eyebrow and eyed the woman seated on her left. "Greengrass, care to explain this misfortune?"

Daphne Greengrass fidgeted on her seat and took out a parchment, scanning it before saying something. "Well, it could be that the publicity of the other party is garnering much attention…"

"Could be? They are obviously garnering more attention! _Merde. _Just tell me what you intend to do. All of you. We cannot afford to lose this sodding election."

Just as about they were to continue with the meeting, the door swung open and a group of hooded figures came in, wands pointed at them. Without much thought the figures fired spells rapidly at the people inside the room. They were helpless; they were not even able to draw out their wands to fend for themselves. Flashes of green light and an all too familiar incantation drowned the room.

Daphne Greengrass was the first one to get hit. She was still seated when the curse hit her and her head just dropped loudly on the table. Pansy hurriedly ducked under the table, avoiding a killing curse that would have hit her. The other members struggled to protect themselves from the curses but were unsuccessful. They dropped dead one by one.

Pansy knew she was next. She was trembling under the table, cursing under her breath. _Why the fuck did I put that anti-apparition ward? _She asked herself. She clutched her wand out, ready for a skirmish.

She realized she didn't stand a chance against five people, but she'd rather give a good fight before dying. Just when she had gathered all her courage and showed herself, the hooded figures were gone. She examined the room and saw that all members of the campaign team were dead. As much as she wanted to mourn over the loss of these efficient people, she could not care for more other than her life. She could still be in danger, after all. She ran out of the room, traversed the corridors of the building and hurried to get outside the wards. As soon as she was outside the confines of the ward, she apparated.

* * *

><p>The headline to the Daily Prophet the next day read. <em>MEMBERS OF THE BLOOD PARTY, MASSACRED LAST NIGHT! <em>The wizarding population was panic and grieve-stricken, especially the purebloods. There was a rouse of pureblood wizards and witches demanding protection from the Ministry. The Ministry kept mum about the issue saying that they shall investigate it further more. Theodore Nott and the rest of the Blood Party used this issue to rally their cause, saying that this is another proof that there are people out there who will kill more purebloods, and therefore (quite uncouthly) he said that they should vote for him. He was also seen crying during those speeches, saying that he lost his "good friends" over such a petty cause. Of course, they blamed the muggle borns and half-bloods for the massacre. When Pansy went public after her survival of the attack, she claimed that the hooded figures sported a new dark mark with the word _Muggle_ in it.

This caused more controversy in the wizarding population as muggle borns and half-bloods claim that the murder is not their doing. Once again, there was a divide in the wizarding world.

The event proved unhelpful in the Equality Party's campaign. Once again, their numbers are down and they have been receiving accusations that they staged the massacre.

"This is barmy! How could they blame us for this!" Seamus bellowed. He and Ron and Dean were hysterical over the unjustly accusations on their party. Hermione, Luna, and Draco tried to do as much damage control as possible, devising new ways to help their campaign. Not that they were unaffected by the massacre, in fact they were very much concerned. What if the assassins were supporters of their party? What if these assassins try to attack them as well?

"We need to stay calm." Harry said as he entered the meeting room. "The Aurors are on it and the Minsitry and MLE would not stop until those damn killers are caught." He assured them.

"But Harry, they're blaming us! And people actually believe it!" Ron said indignantly.

"Well, you really cannot blame them." Cho said. "I mean, we're the opposing party and it's easy to apportion blame on us."

Harry huffed out loud and everybody looked at him. He plopped himself into his seat. "I think I should just quit."

His statement was answered by a collective "no".

"I mean, isn't this all happening because of the election? I don't want any more to die. I would not like to eliminate the enemy, not like this… People are dying… I've asked myself, 'is this worth it?' All the pain and controversy we're put through. The stress and fear we live by daily…. And for what? For a title?"

There was silence in the room. None dared speak for a while. It was Draco who spoke.

"I completely disagree. If people are dying – murdered – then all the more that we should go on. This is our chance to make a difference. Yes, the reward may be just a title, but imagine the perks that come with that. Power, Potter. The power to make a difference for the better. The power to educate people from the ignorance of blind hatred. Sure, it's a load of bollocks, this campaign. It's a pain in the arse and our lives are hanging by a thread. But didn't we know that already? Regardless of time and place, politics will always be bloody. The rise to power will always be paved with blood and sacrifices… even if those sacrifices include the lives of people we are trying to protect…"

Everyone was staring at Draco, not believing that those words came out from him. It did make a lot of sense, after all.

"I still don't know…. I'm afraid for all of _us. _Especially… what if they found out about _him_? What will I do?... I can't risk his life… he's too precious." Harry said out loud.

The rest of the team seemed to understand what he said, except Draco. Who is this _him _Potter was worried about? A secret lover? Once again he felt like an outsider. From the looks of it the rest of the team knew who this mysterious guy is. Once again, no one bothered to fill him up with details. Anger and jealousy crept all throughout his body. He didn't understand then why he felt that way, he just felt hurt and betrayed. Hurt because Potter was in love with another man, betrayed because he felt like they were hiding the truth from him. On top of that, Potter was planning to retract from the elections. All his efforts and time wasted on absolutely nothing.

He banged his fist on the table. And stood up, garnering everyone's attention. "So this it then eh? Potter is too potty to risk his boyfriend's life and decides to quit and you all just sit there in agreement? This is fucking stupid, even for Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. If all you ever wanted was to fuck your precious boytoy - " He now looked directly at Harry. "Then maybe I shouldn't have come here. I'm quitting, Potter."

He pushed back his chair. Scowled and started to walk out the door, not even waiting for a reaction from them.

Without much thought Harry stood up and grabbed Draco by the wrist. "Let me go, Potter. I don't want to be part of this idiocy anymore."

Harry held tighter and looked at the others. The other nodded and went out silently, as if understanding what Harry meant with that look. When they are all gone, Potter pulled Draco in and closed the door. He drew out his wand and cast various spells on the door.

"There, you can't get out now."

Draco sat down in resignation. He eyes full of uncertainty, hurt, and confusion. "What is this for, Potter?"

"I need… I need to explain a lot of things, Malfoy."

"Don't need them."

Harry huffed loudly. "Fine. You think you don't need, but I'll tell them anyway."

"This is pointless."

"Why don't you just listen then so we can get over it?"

"Don't want to. Besides, why does it matter? Clearly I don't matter."

Harry sat beside Draco and held his hands. Draco's heart skipped a beat. _Why is he holding my hand? What does he mean by this?_

"Potter, I don't think holding my hand whilst doing a monologue is necessary." He said and withdrew his hand. Harry caught them again and held them tighter, making sure that Draco won't let go.

Draco, stubborn as he is, struggled to free his hand from Harry. But Harry was insistent and definitely stronger than Draco, so he just gave up and let Harry hold his hand. No, not just hold but caress his hand.

If it were possible to explode from happiness by a single touch, Draco would have exploded now. Harry is holding his hand with much sincerity and tenderness, as if he had always wanted to do it. Draco felt satisfied, and for a moment reveled on the warmth of Harry's hand. A gesture often taken for granted, the act of holding someone's hand is the simplest way of showing that you care. Draco knew then that Harry cared for him, whether just as a friend or something more, Draco didn't really care. At this moment all he can think about is how his feeling are accentuated by this simple act of touching.

Playful with his expressions, Harry danced to the rhythm of delight – delight in holding Draco's hand. For a long time now he wished to hold Draco. And now that his hand is caressing Draco's hand, his spirits fluttered and his emotions flew high. He didn't really know then how he felt for Draco. For years he watched him in secret – well, he read Draco's life on the papers. Aware of his many romantic activities, Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Had he had the courage back then to accept Draco's affection, they would have been together right now. But things were complicated before. Now isn't any different, but at least he is now free to fall for him.

Harry hesitated to speak as it may ruin the wondrous moment but spoke nonetheless. "I've always wanted to do this. I couldn't before, but now…"

Draco looked at Harry and saw the intensity in his emerald-colored eyes. He felt pierced and oddly, shy, from the way Harry looked at him.

"And now… what? Why are you doing this, Potter?"

"I guess I've always wanted to do this… you know – hold your hand."

"But I thought –"

"Sssh… You thought wrong."

"Potter, don't lead me on."

Harry snatched Draco's other hand and held it too. "I'm not leading you on, _Draco._"

At the sound of his first name, Draco flinched. The way Harry said his name, with such endearment and fondness made Draco want to kiss Harry right there and then.

"Draco. When you confessed to me back then I… I wasn't sure how I felt. I was with Ginny then and things were _more complicated _than you'd expect them to be. But then… then Ginny died and I realized how much I did want you. But by then it was too late. You've moved on and I didn't want to bother you… I tried to keep myself busy with this politics business and was obsessed on following your every move. That's why I was shocked when I found out you are going to be part of the campaign team…"

"Potter. Why did you think I agreed to join?" Draco just said and smiled goofily. His eyebrows wiggled teasingly and Potter grinned from left ear to right ear. Harry tried to breach the distance between them and just when they were about to kiss, Hermione came in barging from the door.

"Oh!" She just managed to said, blush evident on her cheeks. "The locking spells… right. Er… Uhm… Harry, you need to get out. The press is going mental and you need to issue a statement."

Harry stood up. "Right. Err… Draco come over at my house tonight?"

Draco just nodded. Hermione flashed a very cheeky grin and Harry left the room happily.

"So…" Hermione said after Harry had left. "Did you two talk then?"

Draco gave her a knowing smile. "Well, we would have sealed the deal if you didn't barge in. But no, we haven't talked much. I reckon there's still much to say."

"Right you are."


	6. Chapter 6: Squib Revelation

Happy 2012 to all! I am sorry for not uploading for the past few weeks. The holidays were hectic and I had a major case of WB. Anyway, how are you liking the story so far? Reviews are very much welcome.

Thank you for still reading!

xo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Squib Revelation<strong>

After the press conference, Harry went home. His house is simple yet spacious, clean and welcoming, and very much unlike 12 Grimmauld Place. To his surprise, when he came home, Draco was already in the sitting room waiting for him.

"Who let you in?" He asked curiously. His eyes immediately went searching, as if he was expecting something else to greet him.

"Molly." Draco answered directly. "I just arrived when she was leaving and let me in."

"Oh. Did you... see anything else? I mean, here, in the house?" He asked again.

Draco gave him a searching and confused look. "Nothing. I didn't snoop around, if that's what you're worried about."

Harry sighed and went to the kitchen. "I'll just talk to Molly, yeah? Can you just sit down there for a while?" Draco did not answer. He gathered that Harry meant that as a declaration rather than a question. He stayed seated on the couch and took the magazine on the side table nearby.

Just as he was about to open the magazine, a piece of paper fell out of it. It landed on its backside and Draco stood up from where he was seating to pick-up the paper. When he stood up, Harry entered the sitting room once again; he signalled him to remain seated and instead picked up the paper himself. "Err. Private stuff. Sorry about that."

The ambience in the room suddenly became tense. Draco knew that Harry was hiding something. He noticed how nervous and fidgety Harry was and couldn't help but wonder why. He felt as if he was unwelcome in Harry's house. But maybe, in an attempt to see both sides of the story, he shouldn't have invited himself in Harry's house. To make things better, he said, "If you feel uncomfortable, I'll just leave. We'll have that talk some other time."

"No. I'm just shocked that you were here before me and Molly let you in. I should have been here before you." Harry replied. He closed the distance between him and Draco and caressed Draco's arms. He pulled himself forward and kissed Draco on his lips. Draco responded by opening his mouth and allowed Harry to kiss him. Draco never felt happier in his life. All this time he wondered how Harry's lips would taste like. Harry's lips may not be the softest, but it was very plump and sweet, and addicting. Draco felt like finally, the cosmos placed him where he is supposed to be – with Harry.

It didn't take long before Harry's hands and his touched each other's bodies. Harry pulled him in closer and his hands were now on Draco's hips. Draco, on one hand, is holding Harry's face tightly. The ambience of the room shifted from tense to romantic to frantic to desperate. Everything was so sudden and rushed that Draco didn't even have the time to think what he was doing. He attempted to take off Harry's clothes but Harry stopped him. "Not here. To my room."

Harry took his hands and lugged Draco towards the staircase. And then, he heard a door creak and in a few moments a wide-eyed kid was standing at the top of the staircase. Harry let go of Draco's hands and he stiffened.

"Dad, are you here now? I thought I heard you." The kid said.

_Dad. A kid. Harry's kid?_

Draco covered his mouth in shock and looked at Harry, wanting an explanation. Harry didn't seem to notice Draco's apparent shock but instead went up to hug the child. "Dad's here. You may go back to sleep now." He affectionately said.

"Who's that?" the kid asked and pointed at Draco.

"Dad's friend."

"But I don't know his _name._"

Harry smiled. "Albus, if you sleep now I promise to introduce you Dad's friend tomorrow. You think you can wait until then?"

Albus nodded rather enthusiastically and said. "I guess so. Night, Dad. Night Dad's friend." He waved at both of them and ran towards his room and closed the door gently.

Draco was still there, standing stiffly and trying his very best to process what he just discovered.

"What was that?" He finally managed to ask.

"My son. _Obviously._"

"But how? When? With whom?"

Harry managed to smile widely. "Do you really want to know how?"

Draco pouted and glared at Harry.

"OK. OK. Go to the kitchen and prepare tea. I'll just make sure that our young one is sleeping."

* * *

><p>"All right, Potter. You have a lot of explaining to do." Draco said as soon as he heard Harry approaching the kitchen.<p>

"You can't boss me around my own house, Malfoy." Harry teased back and sat down beside Draco.

"Albus was our second child."

"You have another one?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"That time... when you confessed to me... Ginny was already pregnant with our first child. I knew then that I have feelings for you but I just cannot leave Ginny, especially in her situation."

Draco nodded in understanding.

"But she had a miscarriage on her 5th month. There was a Death Eater attack and she was a casualty... She survived but our baby did not. After that she was depressed for almost a year. Since then it has never been the same. I intended to marry her, because that was what people expected me to do, but she just changed. It's as if she lost her will to live. And she wanted was to have another baby. She kept on insisting me. Ron and the rest of her brothers suggested that I marry her. And so I proposed to her, and she accepted."

"How come I didn't know you got married?" Draco asked.

"Because we didn't. We were engaged for four years, but we didn't marry. We were about to, you see, but then she got pregnant again, much to my amazement because we never slept together after we lost our first child. I got mad at her and called off the engagement."

Draco contemplated for a while. "Surely, the Prophet would have picked this up?"

Harry nodded. "They did. But I made them not to."

"How?" Draco asked.

"Galleons. Lots of it. And threats... some blackmails and a little obliviation." Harry said and smiled wickedly.

Draco smiled back. "Bravo. I didn't know you had it in you, Potter."

"Anyway, going back to the story... As it turned out, the child Ginny was carrying was really mine. This is the part where it really gets complicated... and dark. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

There was silence for a while. Finally, Draco nodded. It signalled Harry to continue with his story.

"Ginny used a very old kind of magic – a complicated combination of spirit, earth magic, and blood magic. She summoned spirits to bring back the life of our dead child, and in turn, she must give something in return. You see, nature has this rule: what you give, you receive. So in order to bring back the life of our child..." Harry hesitated at this point.

"You don't have to tell me, Harry." Draco said.

"I want to... this really hurts but I have to tell you."

"OK."

"OK what?"

"Tell me what happened..."

"To bring back our child Ginny offered her life. She got pregnant again and when she gave birth, she died."

Draco shuddered. It was the ultimate sacrifice. A life for another life. It seemed logical, of course. Magic in neither good nor evil, it is only in the way people use magic that it crosses over the realm of ethics. He couldn't help but wonder how Ginny Weasley did it. How was she able to summon the ancient spirits and convinced them to bring back the life of a dead child? "And Albus was that child?"

Harry nodded. "The moment I saw Albus I knew that he was our son. He has my eyes and his mother's features. But not only that, Albus is also a squib."

"A what?"

"Squib. A non-magical child of magical parents."

"I know what a squib is... It's just... You and Ginny are both powerful wizards, surely you could have not produced a squib?"

"Technically, most squibs are born from pureblood families. But that's beside the point. Albus' inability to produce magic was a result of Ginny's sacrifice. You see, when Ginny called upon the spirits, she had to offer her life and Albus' magic."

"But how?"

"Only Ginny knows."

It was too much to take in. Ancient magic. Spirits. "I know it's a lot to take in." Harry said. "But Hermione can probably explain it better than me. Those are just the details I know of. I didn't want to know the rest."

"I understand." Draco said as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Weasley was a great woman... she just got carried away..."

"She was... she was..."

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why... is this why you are hiding Albus?"

Harry nodded. "And he's also a squib. I don't want him hurt. If Dark Wizards out there find out that he's unable to produce magic, they might harm him."

Draco only managed to keep silent in agreement.

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco and Harry were having their breakfast with Albus. Albus was an excitable 9 year old. He, as Harry said, had his father's eyes. He also had his father's unruly hair and demeanour. But his freckles and lips were truly Ginny's.<p>

Albus was a bright child, curious and unassuming. He was rather well-behaved for a Potter, but Draco guessed that was just because he was sheltered.

The floo in the kitchen flared up and out came Ron Weasley, clutching a copy of the Prophet in his hands.

Albus ran towards him and hugged him. "Uncle Ron! Dad here has a new friend, Uncle Draco!" he said and pointed at Draco. Ron managed to look shocked but that was short-lived. He had more important things to discuss about.

"Mate, I'm really happy for this development and all with the Ferret but this is bigger than both of you." He said as he marched towards where Harry and Draco were seated. He dropped the copy of the Daily Prophet he was holding.

It read: "MORE PUREBLOOD MURDER! MINISTRY POSTPONES ELECTION INDEFINITELY."

"WHAT?" Harry shouted.

"5 more were murdered. 13 purebloods all in all. Hermione said that this means something... Arithmancy and all that. What do you think?"

In Arithmancy 13 is considered an unlucky number and often connected with Dark magic. In some cultures the number 13 is often associated with apocalypse and chaos, thus deeming it unlucky.

"I think..." It was Draco who answered. "I think your wife might be on to something. And I think we're in danger."

Harry glared at them and said, "Albus, why don't you go watch the telly first?" Albus gladly obeyed and left the room.

"What are the details we know?" He asked Ron. Draco realized that Harry, despite his politician status, still hides a little Auror underneath and very much liked it.

"Hermione's on it. She's been gathering details about the identities of those were killed. And mate, see this article too."

Harry took the paper and read it again. "Son of Cornelius Fudge, gone missing."

"What about it?" He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and answered. "Fudge, as useless as he might be, still yields significant political power. Also he's a pureblood. But what I'm wondering is why they'd take his son... his squib son."

At the sound of the word squib, Harry immediately felt protective and tense. "Do you think that the murders and this kidnapping are related?"

"I don't think so. I'd say that this is just a case of two things happening at the same time. I mean, how are they connected? Purebloods and squibs live entirely different lives. I doubt that these two events are somehow connected." Draco said.

"But it could be." Ron answered. "I'd say we better be prepared for anything. And Harry, you better hurry. There will be an electoral meeting with all the parties in the Ministry today."


	7. Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating these past few weeks. Anyway, on with the story.

And thank you for the alerts, subscriptions, and reviews. They are very much appreciated.

xo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Here We Go Again<strong>

The Ministry of Magic building still looks the same. In fact, the only things that are different are the wizards and witches that populate the building. Harry, along with Hermione and Draco arrived at the Ministry atrium. Harry wearing a neatly-pressed three-piece suit, and Hermione donning a beautiful black dress. Only Draco was wearing wizarding clothes, much to his annoyance to the two. The other two reasoned that wearing muggle clothing is part of their political statement.

They were ushered to an immense conference room. In the room were candidates and their managers from other parties. Theodorre Nott, Jr., from the Blood Party was absent. Finally, the Commissioner of the Department of Wizarding Elections swaggered in the room. Andrew Jacob, a middle-aged wizard with a beard reminiscent of Dumbledore swished his wand and an elegant round table appeared in the room. He motioned the rest of them to sit down.

"I am not a man who minces words." Jacob said. "I called for this meeting because the current events are looking bleak. It seems like the murders... are not going to stop."

Every person in the room exchanged worried glances. Only Hermione was sensible enough to ask.

"Why is that? And what is the relationship of the murders and this election?" She implored.

Mr. Jacob pulled out a parchment from the inner pockets of his toga. "I've received this letter last night."

Draco, who was seated beside him pulled it from him and read it. His eyes went wide. "Is this... do you believe this?" he asked.

"I do, Mr. Malfoy. The threats are very probable. If you do not mind, can you read the contents of that letter out loud?" Draco nodded.

Dear Commissioner,

We are the Society of Scorn Squibs, an underground organization intent on avenging ourselves from the mistreatment we have been receiving from the Wizarding community. Our organization is responsible for the recent murders, and we intend to keep on murdering unless our demands are met.

First, we would like to put a stop to this non-sense election.

Second, we would like to have a dialogue with the Minister of Magic.

And lastly, we want to gain custody to the son of Harry Potter.

The reasons for these demands shall remain a secret. We shall be giving you a week to acquiesce to our demands or we shall brutally murder our prisoners, including your son, Thomas. This is not a threat but a reminder.

The room remained still for a while. "Do have reason to believe these threats, Commissioner?" asked David Anderson, the campaign manager of the Democratic Wizard's Party.

Jacob sullenly nodded. "These squibs... whatever they are, are capable of murder. We have seen that. And they are, as absurd as it sounds, will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. Now ladies and gentlemen, the Aurors are now investigating and hunting down these criminals. But in the mean time, the Minister has decided to put a halt to the coming election. It is, we believe, for the common good."

Many seemed more relieved than bothered by Jacob's statement... many but Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Anderson, once again, spoke. "But if they're squibs, how can they perform magic? Didn't Parkinson told that the murderers used magic?"

Majority of them nodded and realized this off sight, Hermione just looked scandalized as it was not her who have thought of that question.

"The Ministry believes that with magic or not, this organization is a threat to our people. One theory suggests that they are employing wizards and witches to do the murder for them."

"Commissioner, are you sure that this is not just a tactic to delay the election?" Draco asked. "And I do not see why they need to delay the election in the first place. They are in no way involved in this election."

"What you have said is true Mr. Malfoy. But we are not taking anymore risks, especially that they have my son."

"So this is just about your son, then?" It was Amanda Sharp who asked, the candidate of DWP.

Jacob gave her an almost pleading look, but remained composed. "We are also taking in to consideration the fact that they've mentioned something about Mr. Potter's son."

At the word "son" the people in the room shifted their attention towards Harry.

_Shit. _Harry said to himself. Not only that these people know of his son, now they've exposed him as well. His secret is now out in the open. He was panicked and decided, banking on his Slytherin traits, to lie.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a son."

Draco and Hermione nodded, intent on showing support on Harry. Both knew how Harry wanted to keep his son secret. Not that he was ashamed of Albus. He was just scared that his son might be used against. And now, his fear is coming to life. He didn't know whom to hold on to. He was scared, more afraid than he's ever been. No. He wouldn't ever risk hurting his son, not even if it means sacrificing the lives of a few wizards or witches. It was not evil, it was just him being human. After all, isn't wanting to protect your son an instinct to a parent?

"Very well then." Jacob said. "The Ministry is doing its best to track down these criminals. But the decision stands – the election is indefinitely on-hold."

* * *

><p>Harry hurried to get home as soon as the meeting ended only to find that his house was ransacked. Panic and fear surged all over him as he scurried to look for his son. He frantically searched every corner of his house but the house is empty.<p>

He asked Hermione and Ron to come-over, not knowing what else to do.

"They have him. I just know they have him. What do I do? Ron? Hermiuone?" Harry paced back and forth. Ron trying to make him seat down as Hermione tried to do some detection spells on the house.

"Mate, do try to sit down." Ron said.

"No! My son! He's missing! Who knows... I don't even want to think about it!"

"Harry, you have to calm down. He's just probably out there, playing or something..."

Harry, unable to hold back started to cry – no, wail. Confused and scared as well, Ron pulled him to an assuring, albeit awkward, hug.

"Ssh. We'll find him. No matter the cost... we'll find him."

"Harry! Harry! You have to read this!" Hermione came in running, holding a piece of paper and waving it in the air.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Oh no. They have him! They have Albus!" He started to cry again, and neither Ron or Hermione knew if it was because of fear or despair.

* * *

><p>Short chapter? Well, yes. The next chapter will be <em>longer. <em>I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Poller Mystery

It's Easter break and all so expect more updates. I promise to pick up the slack. Hopefully I can give you all a better story. Keep on reading and reviewing! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Poller Mystery<strong>

"Are you sure it is going to work?" asked the taller of the two men, his eyes doubting but hopeful.

"Of course. It has to work. This boy is the one who started it all anyway." The smaller man and pointed at a petrified Albus. "He is our last hope, David."

David, the taller one, nodded. "I should gather the necessary things needed for the blood draining ritual."

As soon as David left, Barry, the smaller one, drew out his wand and cast another _Petrificus Totalus _at Albus just to keep the boy at bay. He called for his other disciples and ordered them to stay guard and remain alert. Now that they have the Potter boy, they must do whatever it takes to try the ritual once again. But before that they need two more people to help them realize it – Harry potter and Ron Weasley.

He was sure of it, that Harry Potter, being the hero-man that he is, would come to rescue his only son, and that Ron Weasley would always be there for him. Never mind the other one-third of the trio, they'll just have to find a way to make her useful.

"Barry… Barry!" Another member of the S.S.S. came in running and panicked.

"What?"

"We have spotted people outside the base. We suspect them to be aurors."

"And? We do what we always do. Fight them, stun them, and bring them here."

"But sir… our magic has disappeared… again."

Barry remained standing for a while, thinking if a plan. "We have no choice then… use the muggle weapons to stop them. But remember, try not wasting too much of their blood."

The other man nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Why is he acting as if nothing is wrong?" Ron asked Hermione.<p>

"I don't know. He insists on getting on with the campaign - even if the campaign is temporarily _on-hold. _He's acting as if everything is normal. I can't even make him to search for Albus!" she shouted.

"Did they… Did the Aurors found him yet?"

Hermione shook her head.

"What the hell is wrong with Potter!" Draco bellowed as he saw Hermione and Ron talking. "He's acting all weird! It's as if nothing is wrong!"

"We don't know, either Malfoy." Ron answered. "I can't even talk to him alone."

"We're worried about him, Draco. Can you try talking to him?"

"I've tried. He just won't let me. Last night, I stood waiting outside his house for hours! And his floo's shut down! Why is he like this?"

"I wish I knew. This is not how he normally behaves when he has a problem…"

"Act normal…" Ron cut in. Hermione and Draco looked at him. "Harry's coming."

"Hey mates, what are you all talking about?" Harry approached them and smiled. A smile that has been plastered on his face since Albus went missing. A smile so fake and empty.

"Mate, we're worried about you." Ron said first.

"Harry, talk to us?" Hermione said and touched Harry's arms.

"I'm fine. Listen, about the campaign. I'm thinking of changing my platform. I'm a bit worried about the house-elf part, seems too radical for me to campaign for their liberation…"

_Slap._

"Honestly Potter, if you're going to live in denial, I do not want to be part of this campaign anymore. Get your shit together you daft politician! Your son's gone missing and here you are pretending nothing's happened!" Draco said.

Harry stared at him for a moment and drew out his wand, pointing it at Draco's chest. "You do not tell me what to prioritize Malfoy. I know what I'm doing."

"Harry please…" Hermione whispered "let us help you."

"I don't need your help. I'm fine! Get off my case!" Harry raised both his hands and started to walk away. Ron drew out his wand and hit Harry with a stunner.

Draco and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Ron just shrugged. "He needs intervention, alright?" Now let's move him."

Harry woke up in his bed, Draco seated on his side.

"Where the fuck is Ron?"

"They went home."

"Get out of my house."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm staying until you are sensible again."

Harry pushed his blanket down and stood up. "Then I'm leaving."

Draco drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "No. You'll stay her and rest and think of ways to rescue your son."

"He's not entirely my son, is he?"

"Potter…"

"No really." Harry sat down. "I really don't know how Ginny did it. But technically he's not my son. He was made out of some freaky obscure magic. How it is possible, I don't even know. Maybe this is the universe's way of making things right, you know?"

"Potter, are you even hearing what you're saying?"

"I don't even know anymore… The people I love… they're always taken away from me…" Harry sobbed and broke down. Draco immediately embraced and comforted him.

"We're going to find him. We're going to help. Me and Hermione and Weasley. We're going to get your son."

Harry nodded. Somehow, he believed that everything will be fine.

* * *

><p>"Weasley."<p>

"Ma… Malfoy?"

"What do you want? Are you with Harry?"

"I'm with Harry. Hes'… well, he's not okay to say the least."

Ron cringed. "What do want?"

"I need your help. We're going to rescue your nephew."

London is beautiful at night. The lights below seem to mimic the stars from above. The streets are busy with various activities and the noises that you cannot differentiate man from machine. It is also the perfect hideaway for a secret society. The city is inconspicuous and crowded – not the typical hideaway – which makes it all the more an ideal place to be a home base. Draco and Ron apparated to a dark alley and from there made their way in front of a muggle liquor shop.

The Green Fairy Liquor shop is your usual liquor shop – cement walls painted in subdued red, glass doors, a sign above it and a huge display window with their latest wines and other alcoholic beverages. The only thing unusual with it is the presence of four guards standing in front. One would think that they are guarding something. True enough, the four guards – three men and a woman, were hiding their guns underneath their coats, ready to shoot if a threat is perceived.

"Weasley, are you sure this is the right place?" Draco asked.

Ron glared at him. "Yes. I am risking my job here stealing the coordinates of this location from the Auror office. Do you see those guards?"

"I am not blind."

"Honestly Malfoy, if you'd stop being a prick we might actually succeed. I was an Auror and I know what I'm doing so stop with the condescending tone. Yeah?"

"Fine, _Auror _Weasley. So what's the plan? Do we stun them or what?"

"Well, for starters if they see they will shoot us. Do you see the bulge underneath their coats?" Draco nodded. "They're guns, and if we got shot we might die. Our wands are of no use to those."

"Good thing we can go near without being seen," Draco said and pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak from his satchel.

Ron grinned genuinely. "You know Malfoy, you're not so bad after all."

Draco smirked and said, "I wish I could say the same, Weasley."

Draco and Ron tried to squeeze themselves to fit in the cloak but to no avail. Both men are too tall to fit in the cloak. So after much deliberation, or rather, bickering, they both agreed that Ron would be the one to use the cloak and stun the four guards. When this was done the duo entered the liquor shop and found it disappointingly empty. Draco was ready to punch Ron in the face out of frustration but luckily Ron stumbled upon the cash register and when he accidentally moved it, a wall opened up behind him.

Ron came in first and went down the stairs. The basement was huge; it is as if a whole new city is underneath the little liquor shop. But the more fascinating thing is that the basement was magical. The moment Ron and Draco stepped on the floor the torches lit up.

"Wait a minute, I know this place." Draco said, deep into thinking. "This is the ancestral home of the Pollers. You know them, don't you Weasley?"

Ron's brows furrowed. "Yeah. I mean I'm pureblood too you know. But didn't their line end already?"

"That's what I've heard too. Mother said the Mrs. Poller was unable to produce an heir for their family. Shame really. I wonder whatever happened to their money?"

"Probably died with them?"

"Hmmm. I doubt that. Anyway, let's go look for Albus now. We should probably be together."

"Scared, Malfoy?"

"You wish, Weasley."

* * *

><p>Albus was sweating when he woke up. Where was he? And why… why is he tied to a… a table? The room was dark and smelled like moss. Albus tried screaming for help but no sound came out of him. Where's his Daddy and what is he doing in this foul, scary place?<p>

He heard the door creaked and it opened, revealing a tall man. "Awake at last. My dear one, just so you wait. Sooner or later we will have you offered to the earth to give us magic. Let's just wait for you father and uncle." David sinister laugh filled the room, and Albus shook in fear.


	9. Chapter 9: The Importance of Blood I

****Wow! So many readers reviewed my previous chapter. Thank you all for your kind words, it keeps me going. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Importance of Blood I<strong>

The basement was eerie and unnerving. Draco and Ron decided to not separate – Draco was afraid but wouldn't admit and Ron was surprisingly worried for Draco. They scanned each room systematically and carefully but each seemed empty. One would think that the basement was just a decoy. But Ron was adamant in his instinct that this was the base of the SSS. "We must be missing something here," he said. Draco rubbed his chin, "Well, the Pollers were a wealthy pureblood family. Most pureblood houses have secret rooms. Can you detect concealing charms?" Ron nodded, whipped out his wand and did a complicated revealing charm.

Suddenly, the house started to move and more rooms were revealed. "Bingo!" said Ron. As the two walked towards a room, they heard a gunshot from afar.

"Damn! They must know we are here! Whatever happens Malfoy, do what I tell you." Ron said.

"Why would I listen to you Weasley?" Draco said, panic apparent in his voice. "Because Malfoy, I am the ex-Auror here. And my years of training and experience will save your skinny arse! Now I want you to put in that invisibility cloak and stay quiet, do you get it?"

"Yeah… no need to get all angry, you know." Draco replied and draped the cloak all over him. The guards finally found them or rather, found Ron. One of them immediately pointed her gun at him.

"You give me your wand or else I'll shoot," she said. Ron threw his wand at the floor and raised his hands. The other guard reached in and put the wand in his pocket. He snickered and said, "Just as David thought. Now let's bring this one to him."

"Where are you taking me! Where is my nephew! What have you done to him?" Ron shouted. "Shut your air hole you leader you elitist wizard! Now move it." Ron started to walk, hoping that Draco would understand why he needed him to hide.

Ron was lead into the same room as Albus, but he wouldn't know this as he was blindfolded and gagged by his captors. Draco trailed silently behind, observing and taking in as much details of the place he can.

"Ah. Finally, we have here a Weasley. Where's Potter?" David asked.

"This one came here alone. "

David walked towards Ron and removed the gag from his mouth. "Where's Potter?"

"Not here. Where's my nephew?" David slapped and punched Ron's stomach. When Albus saw this he stifled a cry.

"Al… you'll be fine. I'm going to get you out of here!" Ron said.

"This is pointless! Tie him with the boy. We don't need Potter, we'll just drain this pureblood here."

"WHAT? Drain me? What do you mean?" Ron shouted.

"You'll see… you'll see."

Harry awoke alone in his bed. He tried looking for Draco but couldn't find him anywhere in his house. Not wanting to exert himself, he just decided to call Hermione from his fire watch. "Hey 'Mione. Can you come over? I just don't want to be alone?"

"Sure Harry. I'll floo there in a minute."

When Hermione arrived, he found Harry on the kitchen, sipping coffee. "Hey," she said "I've been worried sick about you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll go looking for Albus tonight. I just need you to do something for me."

"Harry…"

"What?"

"Ron and Draco are already doing just that."

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You were not yourself. They had to do something…"

"Did you actually think I'll let my son be in danger?" Harry shouted.

"Yes. You… you were acting as if nothing is wrong! What do you want us to do! You won't even attempt to find him! Ron had to do something; we all had to do something!"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Ron didn't tell me." Hermione said. Harry looked even more devastated. "Luckily," she smiled "I am able to track Ron whenever he is."

Harry grinned despite himself and said, "You're brilliant, you know that?"

Draco observed discreetly as the members of the SSS prepared for the magic draining ritual. He tried to keep a calm composure so that he wouldn't miss a thing. Every detail is of prime importance; that is the first rule of espionage. No detail is irrelevant, that is why he tried his very best to keep an open mind so that no facet would be amiss.

David and his followers gathered around and circled Ron. They were all wearing black cloaks with hoods covering their faces. He put an amber-coloured stone in a make-shift altar beside Ron. Ron was asleep but his face is etched with the lines of worry. Albus was put in a corner, still tied and blindfolded.

Draco decided to walk towards him and his presence felt. He touched the boy's shoulder and Albus reacted by stiffening. Draco ducked lower and whispered. "This is your Uncle Draco. Albus, do you remember me?" Albus nodded. "Good, I want you to pretend as if nothing is happening and I promise you that we'll get out of here."

Barry came in with a flask. "Here are the tears you needed, David." David poured the contents of the flask over the amber stone. He pulled out a knife and went over to Ron. He slashed Ron's palms and his blood poured all over the makeshift altar.

And then, David pulled out a wand. Draco wondered, wasn't this the Society of Scorn _Squibs? _

"I, David Poller, son of pureblood wizard Janus and witch Ursula, was born a squib. We gather here today, fellow squibs, to witness a ritual that will finally make us of equals to the wizards and witches that shunned us because of our lack of magic. They say that we squibs are a bane to the wizarding society – an aberration because we lack magic. But they are wrong. After years and years of living in shame, I finally can guarantee that we can have magic!" The rest of the people in the room cheered. David raised his hands. "I have my magic, thanks to Ginevra Weasley who transferred her son's magical energy to me. Tonight, another pureblood wizard will sacrifice his life and magic for us."

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief. Somehow, he was curious to know how this will turn out. He knows, of course, of Ginny's ritual but couldn't figure out how it fits in this whole "magic giving ritual." But then, he wouldn't let Ron die. He disliked Weasley too much to just let other people kill him.

"David, shouldn't be he willing to sacrifice?" Barry inquired.

"Ah yes. Well, Mr. Weasley, do you willingly sacrifice your life and magic for us?"

"Never." Ron spat.

"Well then, let's just sacrifice the boy's life then, shall we?"

Ron lowered his head. "I guess our sacrifice is willing after all."

Draco couldn't take it anymore but as just as he was ready to take an action and _save _Weasley's life, another guard came rushing in. "David, Harry Potter is here! He is here!"

When Albus heard this he shouted "Daddy! Daddy I'm here!" Draco tried to calm him down by touching his shoulders. The surprising thing is, instead of worry or fear the group seemed elated that Harry Potter came. Were they expecting this? If so, then why?

"Everyone, let's try to contain our excitement, after all, Harry Potter is s a formidable wizard. Barry, bring me the boy."

"What are you going to do with Albus?" Ron shouted. "Harry! Mate! Faster!" He pleaded.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, no need to get excited yourself. We'll still kill you."

When Barry was about to snatch Albus, Draco decided – damn logic and carefulness – to reveal himself. He hit Barry with a stunner and immediately hit David when Barry fell. The rest of the group fell silent. And then, one of them whipped out their gun and shot Draco on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Somebody messaged me and asked why the story line suddenly changed. I assure you it hasn't changed. It is still very much grounded on wizarding politics. The vents from the last few chapters, including the next two chapters, are essential and will be pivotal in the direction of the story. So please just hang on there, we'll get back to the nitty-gritty of politics in the next chapters. :) xo<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: The Importance of Blood II

**Chapter 10:The Importance of Blood II**

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

Draco fell on the floor, his shirt all covered in blood. His right shoulder hurt so much he wished he'd just pass out just so he would not feel anything. _I must be dying, _he told himself. There was no flashing of his life, no regrets or could-have-beens that ran through his mind, and definitely no whit light. _This must be what dying feels like; nothing romantic, nothing dramatic, just pure pain and agony. All life being purged out of you. _He thought grimly of all the heroes he knew – Harry and the rest of his gang, the aurors and students and every other wizard and witch that fought during the Second War. It's all very well to think about greatness and heroism and live through them valiantly, but it's not so nice to die like a hero, is it? But then when he threw himself between the bullet and Albus all he could think of was saving the boy's life – Harry's son who looked so much like him. If dying meant giving this little Harry a chance to be happy and fulfilled, then he'd give him that.

In the end, all act of love is heroic. He closed his eyes and prepared himself never to open them again.

* * *

><p>"Draco? Draco please wake up."<p>

Draco could hear Harry's voice. So tender and loving and so… real. Was it really? Is he alive? He attempted to open his eyes and was blinded by a surge of light that he closed them again.

He felt a body hugging him so tightly it actually hurt. Well his shoulders and chest hurt. "Ouch!" he cried. Harry laughed. "You're awake! And alive and responsive! Oh Merlin! I thought we lost you. How are you feeling?"

"Why are you so happy, can't you see I'm miserable? Honestly, Potter, one would think you're celebrating I'm in a hospital bed." he finally said.

Harry smiled and Draco's heart fluttered. Well, not really. He's too dignified for any of his parts to flutter over something so asinine. "Thank you," said Harry.

"For what?"

"For saving my son. For saving Ron."

"I saved Weasley?" he shouted and did his best to sound affronted. Harry laughed again, and this time he did let his heart flutter. After all, he is in a hospital bed, what could go wrong?

"You did. Apparently it was all gallant and knightly."

He smiled. "Well, chivalry is not a Gryffindor-exclusive trait. How's Albus?"

"He fine. Mostly unscathed. Just a few bruises. He's shaken, obviously, but is asleep now. Molly and Arthur is with him right now. Ron is fine too, thank you for asking," Draco can't help but scowl at the mention of Ron, "Hermione is with him right now." He nodded but then a knock disrupted their conversation.

Harry stood up to where he was sitting and opened the door. A woman in auror robes showed up and requested to enter. She immediately went to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, my name is Andrea Fernandez and I'm here to ask you some questions." Auror Fernandez was a tall woman with dark hair tied in a messy bun, red thin lips, and eyes that were round and expressive. She reached out to Draco to shake his hand but then Harry took them. "Good evening Auror Fernandez. I'm sure you're just doing your job but can't we just give Draco a break?"

Auror Fernandez gave Harry a very stern look, and eyed Harry. "It's fine Harry. Auror Fernandez, what do you need to know?" Draco said. Harry back off and offered the auror a seat.

"…So you are basically saying that a group of squibs held you captives?" Auror Fernandez asked.

"Yes, that was what I have been saying for the last half-hour." Draco said, clearly exasperated.

"Pardon me Mr. Malfoy but that seems implausible. You and Mr. Weasley are two powerful wizards and you were just telling me that squibs overpowered you?" She asked sceptically.

"I told you they were able to generate magic because of some ritual! Why do you think I would lie? How do you think this all happened?"

"Well, you were shot with a muggle weapon…"

Draco felt annoyance boiling up inside him but Harry was wise to notice it before things go overboard. "Auror Fernandez I think that is you cue to leave. Draco here is tired and clearly needs rest." The auror stood up and said, "I'll be here tomorrow Mr. Malfoy. I do hope for your fast recovery," and left.

"What a bloody bitch! She thinks I'm lying! I want another auror on this case!" Draco shouted when she left. "That's not how it works, Draco. She's just doing her job. She needs facts and…"

"So you're saying that my story is made-up? Is that it?"

"Of course not! I _know _you're telling the truth, we were there too, you know, albeit too late. But you must admit that a story about non-magical wizards and witches can sound improbable. Anyway, Hermione will come over here tomorrow and we'll try to figure it out. All of us. And _yes _that includes Ron."

Draco scowled at Harry. "Very well. How about you, aren't you going home?"

"Nope. I'll stay here and cuddle you, Mr. Hero of the moment."

And yes, Draco's heart did more than flutter at that moment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Albus and a tower of books were cramped in a tiny hospital room. Hermione Weasley, nee Granger was really an astonishing woman. Her research skills are truly unparalleled. In just a matter of hours she was able to procure at least fifty books on ancient rituals, blood magic, earth magic, etc.<p>

"Draco, can you tell me again what were the ingredients they put on the altar?" Hermione asked for the nth time.

"An amber-coloured stone. They also bought out a flask of tears they had gathered beforehand from Albus. And that was it. I didn't know the rest of it because I intercepted before they can kill you husband." Draco answered, with annoyance in his voice.

Hermione put down the old tome she was reading, "I haven't thanked you properly for that. We are indebted forever for that, Draco, we really are." Ron coughed rather loudly and Draco can't help but smile. Somehow, despite the fact that he can't use his right hand, everything seems to fall into the right place – A Weasley owing a Malfoy a life debt. Such sweet justice it is.

"I just really cannot figure out how all this falls together. I understand that the amber-coloured stone represents earth, and the tears represent water. Those two were actually very common paraphernalia in ancient rituals. The stone's properties enables the ritual to settle and stabilize, and the tears symbolize the purest form of human sorrow, often used in rituals that require purging. And then there was Ron and his blood and Albus too… It just doesn't make sense."

"I remember something!" Ron said loudly. All of them looked at him, except Albus who has fallen asleep already. "I remember them saying that it must be a pureblood blood, and they preferred it to be a Weasley."

"Does that mean that Weasley blood is purer than the rest? Is that why they kidnapped Albus because he is part-Weasley?" Harry asked.

"No no, Potter. Weasley blood is definitely not purer than the rest. Honestly, don't give me that look, Weasley! I heard them saying that the ritual should be closest to the original as possible. Blood draining ritual they say." Draco answered.

"Draining blood for what?" Harry asked again.

"Well, I don't know if this is true or just myth, but father often said that wizard's blood contains magic, that is why most pureblood believe that blood purity is important. The purer the blood, the stronger the magic. That is why, pardon me for saying this, mudbloods are despised by some wizards because they literally taint magic. I mean that is all proven false since many muggleborns are also powerful wizards and witches." Draco said.

They remained silent for a few moments until Hermione's face lit up. Harry and Ron knew too well that when Hermione's face lit up, it usually means that she knows the answer, or that she's right, but those two things always almost come together. "Of course, how could I miss it!" She said and flipped the pages of the tome she was holding all along excitedly. "Look here," she held out the book for the other three to see. "It says here 'Replenishing Ritual' often used to replenish wizards or witches who suffer from magic exhaustion. The paraphernalia needed are amber-coloured stone, a few drops of tears, and blood of close kin. And this must be done in an altar made of wood. Can't you see, the squibs were trying to replenish their magic."

"But 'Mione," Ron said "squibs can't replenish magic, they have none to begin with." They all fell silent for a while. As if they reached another dead end.

"I think we're on to something," It was Harry who spoke. "I think they were trying to drain Ron all of his magic… and they wanted to… drain my son too…"

"But that would have killed me!" Ron, horrified and disgusted, shouted. Albus stirred and jerked a little when Ron shouted. Harry soothed his son's back and gestured that everyone should keep their voices down. "Sorry," Ron mouthed Harry.

"But they still can't drain magic out a wizard. It's never happened before." Hermione said.

"They were talking about as close to the original as possible, could it be…" Draco said and looked at Albus. Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense.

"Of course," Harry said. "Ginny… she was the first one to do the ritual. When she tried to bear a son, she gave up her magic… and she…" Harry choked, unable to finish his sentence.

It was Draco who continued, "And she killed herself, probably by stabbing herself, and thus draining her magic. But then, there was no one to take her magic, and she wanted to give forth a life, so instead of her magic transferring to another wizard, her magic made… life. They wanted to drain Ron because they want his magic to transfer to them, and they wanted Albus too because even without the ability to perform magic he still is, quite literally, _magic." _

Harry held Albus tighter. Ron looked at them with tenderness as if remembering her late sister. Albus is the flesh and blood of his sister, her magic personified. "We need to find those scums, fast and demand some bloody answers." Ron said, determination evident in his voice.

They all stayed in Draco's hospital room all day trying to figure out the rest of the puzzle.

* * *

><p><em>In Memoriam<em>

_Andrea Camille B. Fernandez_

_(1989 – 2012)_

**"In the death of a friend, we should consider that the fates through confidence have devolved on us the task of a double living, that we have henceforth to fulfill the promise of our friend's life also, in our own, to the world." - Henry David Thoreau**


	11. Chapter 11: Borne Out of Magic

****Chapter 11: Borne Out of Magic****

* * *

><p>As dawn came the next day the air was clear and crisp. There was a heightened activity all around the Ministry due to the capture of the pureblood killers. Numerous Aurors were sent out to investigate the matter further. Inside the office of the Head Auror, Harry was talking with Cormac McLaggen, the new Head Auror. "McLaggen, I really need to talk to this Poller." He said for the nth time this morning. McLaggen, still unimpressed with Harry, was steadfast in saying no. "Potter, I understand that this is of a personal matter to you, but we just can't let you interrogate a suspect. You know the rules, you were Head Auror not so long ago."<p>

Harry sighed but kept his composure. He knew too well the rules, of course. But he needed to know for himself the reasons behind the kidnapping of his son. He is more worried for Ron, whose face looks very red and perturbed. "Look here McLaggen, Harry and I will only be asking a few questions! That's just about it! What harm can we do? Just let us talk to him, yeah?"

"For the last time, Weasley and Potter, no."

"Why the bloody hell not?!" Ron shouted. Harry had to physically restrain him and pulled him out from McLaggen's office.

"Ron, calm down. With or without his permission, we can still go to Azkaban to question that lowlife kidnapper and murderer." Harry murmured.

Ron looked at him with confusion until finally he realized what Harry meant; they're breaking in at Azkaban. He smiled and flung his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Still an adventurer after all these years, eh mate? But you know, the question is, how?"

"Well, being ex-Head Auror has it perks. Firstly, I do know how to bypass the security in Azkaban much better than anyone else. Secondly, I do have you."

"How about 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"It'll be better to leave her out. Not that she's useless. I just need her to do something else for me."

* * *

><p>That evening, after just hours of planning, the duo decided to break-in at Azkaban. Harry and Ron apparated at the nearest apparition spot and immediately hid themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak. Since they're older and much bigger they had a hard time fitting themselves inside the cloak, but they managed to do so albeit discomfort on their end. They walked through a marsh for thirty minutes before they arrived at the main gate. The gate was tall and imposing, made of bricks as big as a shoe-box. There is only one way in and out and that is through the gate. The gate is guarded by half-giant much taller than Hagrid. Harry took out his wand and gestured Ron to do the same. When they were close to the half-giant guard, Harry did a non-verbal Confundus charm, and the sped up inside the gate.<p>

Once inside they had to cross a bridge that washes out enchantments and sends an alarm when it senses one. They hid on a dark corner and waited for guards to pass by. Harry spoke. "Remember Ron, the guards patrol by in 2 minutes interval. We have to run as fast and as quiet as we can to cross that bridge. Ready?" Ron nodded. A guard passed by. And they took off.

Once they're across the bridge the duo lurked patiently in the dark to collect themselves. Now the real challenge is about to begin. The second gate is heavily guarded by skilled jail guards. Ron took a deep breath and so did Harry. The plan was to shoot all the jail guards with a stunning jinx and not only that they had to do it successively and without missing a target to ensure that none of the guards can send off a warning to the other guards. Harry and Ron located their first targets and started throwing stunning jinxes left and right, not missing a target and doing it so fast all 9 guards fell in a matter of seconds. When the last guard fell, both rushed inside the tower prison.

While running, Harry did a Point-me spell and followed where his wand was pointing. They needed not to wander far as Poller's jail cell was just very near – in fact it is where they keep prisoners who are least threatening. Harry had to wonder why they put him there considering he murdered not less than ten wizards. Azkaban was a gloomy and cold place. It resembled a maze with its many corridors. Once they arrived at Poller's cell, both men stepped out of the cloak and they faced a very calm Poller.

"I was expecting you, Mr. Potter." He said. He looked expectant, as if he already knew what's going to happen.

"We don't have much time and we probably need to cover ourselves up again." Harry hastened to say. "I just want to know why my son."

Poller smirked. "Mr. Potter, are you aware of the story of the first wizard?"

"I have no time for children's story!"

"Very well. The first wizard is borne out of magic, just like your son. And in his blood all wizards came to be. Your son will usher a great new ear for all of us whom you banished from your society. We will use him to give us magic and once we have magic we can finally be a part of this world."

"So what you killed all those wizards to drain their magic?" It was Ron who asked.

"We didn't do it."

"Then who did it? And how did you get magic?"

"From your dead wife. I was lucky to have stumbled her in the forest. I was doing my morning walk, you see, and there she was all covered in blood and shining. I went to her to help her and when I did the light surrounding her came to me. I was engulfed by this wonderful sensation of power, as if I can do anything. And then suddenly it was taken away from me, not all of it but a substantial amount of it. I went home running and found out that I can do magic like my parents did. But it was weak as I knew how magic looked like. I yearned for more and went back to your wife and it was then that I saw a baby – glowing and full of magic. But when I tried to get to the baby, it disappeared. It was then that I knew that that baby is my source of magic. I did my research in my family's house and found out that it was possible for me to gain magic."

Harry and Ron was stunned by what they heard but couldn't make sense of it. Harry wished they had Hermione with them. Then they heard guards running towards them.

"Harry, we need to go." Ron said. Harry reluctantly nodded and pulled out his wand. "Immobulus!" He shouted and the guards froze. "We only have a few minutes to get out of here. Ready for a sprint, Ron?"

"Yeah. Let's go mate."

* * *

><p>I am deeply sorry for disappearing for quite a while. Anyway, I do hope this chapter is a worthy comeback. Up next, we're back to the wonderful world of politics. :)<p> 


End file.
